


i see things that nobody else sees

by joshlerz



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Blood Kink, Knife Kink, M/M, Masochism, joshler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 21:04:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7404676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshlerz/pseuds/joshlerz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's cathartic, tyler says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i see things that nobody else sees

It runs in rivulets down his wrists, self inflicted but -fuck- if it doesn't feel good. Josh used to be concerned when he saw it, smelled the salt and rust, broke the bathroom door once, but that was back when Tyler would get institutionalized.

It's different now. They both like it, like it to the point that Josh cuts him on purpose, steals box cutters and traces them down his legs, and he knows where all the veins are, veins and arteries that could kill Tyler if they were so much as nicked, and Tyler twitches, full body from the top of his head to the bottom of his toes when Josh presses down with the blade, thin river of red sliding down his thigh as Josh plays around with his fingers, smearing the canvas of his pale thigh with the dark red splatters of blood.

Josh doesn't let Tyler cut him too often -- but when he does, it's always down his back and chest, over his collarbones and Josh groans and grinds down on the bed, sometimes grinds down on the toy in his ass, silicone stretching his hole tight as Tyler plays wits his balls and thumb the head of his cock, whispering to him like a parent would comfort their child as he runs his thumb over a deep cut.

This isn't a kink, really; it's cathartic, helps them forget their sins even more than shows and songwriting does, and one night Josh confesses to him that when he cuts his hands on the drums he gets hard in front of them and bangs them harder, wants nothing more than for Tyler to sink down to his knees and suck his cock while Josh runs bloody fingers over his cheeks and forehead, pressing clots into his hairline, telling him he's his baby boy, and no one else's.

Mark knows, he thinks; he doesn't comment on all the bloody clothes, at least, doesn't say anything when it's his turn to run to the laundromat on tour, just returns everything spick and span like it was before Josh jumped into the bed with knives.

Josh is Josh and Tyler is Tyler, and there's nothing they can do to change that.

Tyler kisses the scars on Josh's chest while Josh does the same for his arms, frowning at the multiple knicks that indicate self harm, smirking at the broader ones that he's put on Tyler himself. "If they see us at the beach they're going to think we're masochists, you know," Tyler jokes, and Josh shrugs. "We kinda are, aren't we? I mean... it's good. The pain. It helps me work through things."

"Yeah," Tyler says after a moment, "I guess you're right." Josh runs his fingers through his hair and kisses him, and there's not much else said for the rest of the night.


End file.
